thanks,fine park jihoon
by pickyhseob
Summary: pertemuan untuk perpisahan.


"Berhenti mencintaiku!"

Gadis itu menaruh cincin ditelapak tanganku.

"Kau akan bahagia tanpa ku"

ia pergi tanpa mengijinkan ku bicara sepatah kata pun.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan yang semakin menghilang ditengah kesepian kota.

"Hoy park Jihoon!" Seseorang menepuk pundak ku kasar.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Ahh.

Daniel hyung.

"Kau melamun? Kenapa? Apa kau memikirkan masa depan mu yang sebentar lagi akan memancarkan cahaya?" Daniel hyung menatap ku meminta jawaban.

Tidak.

Bukan itu yang ku pikirkan.

"kau selalu tau aku hyung" aku berbohong.

"Jihoon-ah" ia merangkul pundakku "kita sudah saling mengenal saat kita masih sama-sama bersaing di produce101 bukan?" Aku mengangguk

"itu artinya kita sudah saling memahami" ia menunjukan gigi rapihnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar hyung" aku ikut tertawa.

Kau tidak benar hyung.

Kau tidak begitu mengenalku.

Dari dulu.

Sampai sekarang.

Hyung...

Aku bukan memikirkan masa depanku.

Aku memikirkan seseorang.

Seorang wanita.

Dimasa lalu ku.

 **flashback**

"yakapa kau gila? Kau ini murid baru jangan belagak so keren!"

Langkah ku terhenti tepat didepan pintu rooftop sekolah.

"Kau melawan eoh?"

Lagi lagi aku mendengar suara keributan .

Aku yakin keributan itu terjadi disini.

Dirooftop ini.

Saat aku membuka pintu rooftop aku melihat beberapa siswi yang sedang berkerumun.

Aku rasa mereka mengerumuni seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Aku menghampiri mereka.

Mereka menggeser posisi dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini pembullyan?" Tanya ku menatap tajam kearah mereka semua.

Mereka hanya menunduk.

"Pergi atau aku laporkan kalian semua"

Mereka semua pun mengambil ancang ancang untuk berlari begitupun dengan gadis yang menunduk itu.

"Tetap disini"

Ia menghentikan langkah saat aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Jung jiwoon" masih dalam posisinya tanpa menoleh kearah ku dan tangannya yang masih aku genggam.

Jung jiwoon.

nama yang asing.

Aku baru mendengarnya.

Dan aku baru melihatnya.

Ku langkahkan kaki keluar kelas seiring dibunyikannya bel pulang sekolah.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas.

Tepat dikelas XI 2-3 aku mendengar suara suara mereka yang biasa aku dengar dirooftop.

"cih,apa mereka tidak ada pekerjaan sampai membully orang lain setiap hari" aku melihat suasana kelas itu.

Sekolah cukup sepi.

Jika mereka melakukan pembullyan,maka orang lain tidak akan tahu.

Terkecuali aku.

"Kalian lagi,apa kalian benar benar ingin aku laporkan?" Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Sunbaenim,kenapa kau selalu ikut campur?

"Sunbae,dia ini murid baru yang so!"

"Sunbae,knpa kau melibatkan diri ?

"Aku melibatkan diri karna yang kalian bully ini sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih ku"

Tanganku merangkul pundak gadis yang menjadi sasaran bully yang ku tau namanya jung jiwoon.

Jiwoon menatap ku bingung dan aku hanya tersenyum seolah olah perkataan ku itu sebuah fakta.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Sunbae berbohong?" Mereka menatap ku tak percaya.

"Ini bukan sebuah kebohongan"

aku menepuk pundak jiwoon pelan dan menuntun nya berjalan mengikuti langkah ku.

yang aku dengar mereka semua hanya berkata

"heol"

"benarkah"

"tidak mungkin"

"Kalian" panggil ku.

Mereka semua menoleh.

"Jangan mengganggu pacar ku lagi! Mengerti?"

Seharian ini aku berkutik dengan buku buku tebal diperpustakaan umum kota.

"Ahh sial kenapa sulit sekali!" Aku mengacak rambut prustasi.

Hampir gila rasanya.

Selama berjamjam mencari referensi untuk tugas sejarah yang lumayan panjang dan memusingkan rasanya otakku hampir pecah.

"Sunbae"

Ku angkat kepala ku dan menatap sosok yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Kauu..?" Aku menunjuknya

Ia tersenyum dan berkata

"Jiwoon,jung jiwoon"

"Ahh ya,aku mengingat mu"

Lagi lagi ia tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan menghadap kearah ku.

"Mencari referensi tugas?" Tanya nya.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Woahh sejarah" ia mengambil sebuah buku dan membuka setiap lembarannya.

"Ini mudah " ia menatapku

"Sungguh?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sini,biar aku bantu tugas mu"

ia mengambil buku dan pulpen ku lalu menulis beberapa kata dan aku hanya menatapnya.

Hari mulai larut,dan perpustakaan hampir sepi.

"Selesai" ia menaruh pulpen disela sela buku dan menutup buku tersebut.

Dia mengerjakan tugas ku.

Hebat bukan?

Bahkan berjam jam aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

Tapi dalam satu jam ia sudah menyelesaikannya dngn rapi.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya ku.

"sedikit" ia tertawa pelan.

"Ayo makan,aku yang traktir"

"Tidak tidak.. itu akan merepotkanmu"

"Kau lupa? Bukankah baru saja aku merepotkanmu dengan tugas tugas ku?

"Ahh itu tidak me--" ucapnya terpotong dengan ucapanku

"aku tidak terima penolakan"

Kurapihkan buku buku ku kedalam tas ,menggendong tas ku,dan pergi bersama jiwoon untuk mengisi perut kami masing masing.

Semenjak hari itu,hari dimana aku membantu jiwoon dan jiwoon membantuku kami semakin dekat.

Ke kantin bersama,pulang sekolah bersama, saling menukar akun social media,bahkan kami sering berjalan jalan bersama.

Orang orang disekolah menganggap kami ini sepasang kekasih.

Itu tidak benar,aku dan jiwoon hanya teman awalnya,tapi aku merasakan hal lain di dalam hatiku.

Aku mulai menyukainya.

aku mulai mencintainya.

"Jiwoon" aku memanggilnya mengangkat tanganku ke udara melambai padanya.

Ia berjalan ke arah ku dengan senyuman seperti hari hari biasanya.

Hari ini,aku sengaja mengajaknya ke perpustakaan kota,dimana tempat itu menjadi saksi kedekatan ku dengan woojin.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Ia duduk dan menaruh tas kecilnya di aras meja.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar"

ia bangkit dari duduknya berlari kecil ke arah jajaran rak buku dan mencari cari sebuah buku.

Entah buku apa,ia terlihat bersemangat.

Dari sini aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang bernjinjit bersusah payah meraih buku.

"Ia pasti kesulitan mengambil buku itu"pikir ku

aku menghampiri nya,dan dengan mudah meraih buku yang susah payah jiwoon raih.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya,menatap ku.

Tatapan kami bertemu,diam dalam dentingan waktu membisu dengan tatapan satu sama lain.

Jarak kami yang cukup dekat membuat ku dengan mudah merasakan detak jantungnya.

Entah hantu apa yang merasuki ku,ku tundukkan kepala ku semakin dekat kearah wajahnya melihat bibir nya dan mendaratkan bibir ku disana dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku mendapat kesadaranku.

Kami salah tingkah sendiri,aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak terasa gatal ini.

"Emm sunbae" ia menggigit bibirnya,sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukai mu" ucapku spontan.

Ia menatap ku dalam.

Sial ia pasti merasa aneh.

"Aku juga"

Perkataannya membuatku membeku.

Sungguh? Menyukaiku?

bibir ku merekah ku tarik tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

Sebuah Pelukan yang erat.

 **jiwoon pov**

"Jihoon oppa,ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Kutatap manik mata jiwoon.

"Jiwoon berjanjilah satu hal padaku"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku"

"Aku berjanji,mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu" ia memeluk ku dengan erat.

"Jihoon oppa" panggil nya

"Hmmm?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku tersenyum.

Ia sudah mengenalku dengan baik.

"Kau tau kan jika aku seorang trainee disebuah entertainment?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Ceo ku menyuruh ku untuk mengikuti acara yang diselenggarakan mnet"

"Produce 101 season 2?"

"Hmmm"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya,

"Itu bagus park jihoon"

Ia tersenyum tangannya menangkup kedua pipi ku.

"Itu tidak bagus jiwoon-ah" keluhku

"Itu artinya aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersama dengan mu"

Senyumnya memudar namun dalam beberapa detik ia kembali menampakkan senyumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,kau hanya perlu menjaga kesehatanmu,berlatih dengan baik,dan segeralah debut"

Aku tau jiwoon juga sedih,tapi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya dihadapanku.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mu" ku kecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku juga" ia tersenyum

"segeralah debut"

jihoon pov

Hari ini tiba,hari dimana aku harus pergi mengikuti acara yang entertainment ku suruh.

Produce 101 season 2.

Bersama ke 2 teman ku yang lain,entertainment ku mengirim 3 trainee,aku,kwon hyeop hyung dan han jong yeon hyung.

Aku dan ke 2 temanku memasuki sebuah studio yang cukup besar.

Didalam sana sudah ada beberapa orang yang aku yakini trainee dari beberapa entertainment lainnya.

Aku memang sudah lama ingin muncul dilayar kaca televisi.

Aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang idol.

Tapi disisi lain,sangat berat meninggalkan jiwoon.

Aku merasa hampa.

Seiring berjalannya waktu,studio ini sudah dipenuhi para trainee,dan jumlahnya sudah tepat 101.

Para juri mulai berdatangan,dan perlombaan dimulai.

"Chukkae my wink boys"

aku tersenyum melihat pesan dari jiwoon.

Waktu untuk berkomunikasi tidak banyak,kami hanya diberikan 1 jam untuk berkomunikasi dengan keluarga ataupun teman dan kerabat lainnya.

Wink boy.

Itu adalah panggilan dari para produser nasional.

Rasanya berbeda saat jiwoon memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"Jihoon-gon ayo berlatih" minhyun hyung memanggilku dikamar dan menyuruh ku berlatih ke ruang latihan.

"Aku merindukan mu "

Pesan terakhir yang aku ku kirim pada jiwoon untuk hari ini.

"Aku merindukan mu" ku lingkarkan tangan ku dipinggang jiwoon.

"Aku sangat sangat merindukan mu"

Ku balikkan tubuh jiwoon menghadap ke arah ku.

"habiskan waktu mu hari ini bersama ku" pinta ku padanya.

Ia tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu jiwoon setelah 100 hari lebih tidak bertemu.

Dan ini adalah hari dimana aku resmi untuk debut bersama 10 member lainnya dari produce 101.

Kemarin adalah hari final produce 101,dan siapa sangka jika aku menduduki posisi ke 2.

Hari ini 11 member termasuk diriku,diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dalam sehari.

Pagi sampai siang aku berada dirumah menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga ku,dan sore ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku bersama jiwoon semalaman.

Jiwoon pov.

Aku sangat merindukan nya,sangat sangat merindukan sosok park jihoon dihidup ku.

Selama perjalanan kami saling bergandeng tangan,seolah olah tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain,setelah beberapa jam mengabiskan waktu bersama dari mulai menonton bioskop,makan,wahana bermain,belanja, semua kami lakukan bersama,dan sekarang sudah pukul 23:00 kst,jalanan mulai sepi,ia pun membuka masker yang sedari sore ia kena kan.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya,memegang bahu ku,dan menatap ku.

"Aku akan memulai hidupku sebagai idol"

"Aku tau"

"Meskipun begitu,jangan pernah tinggalkan aku"

Itu sulit jihoon

Kau seorang idol.

Dan aku hanya orang biasa.

Itu akan sulit untuk kita tetap bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu jung jiwoon"

ia mendekatkan wajahnya,menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ku.

Dengan segala kesadaran ku pejamkan mataku mencoba menghayati ciumannya mencoba menghayati setiap pergerakan bibirnya.

Ini gila,tapi aku sangat menginginkannya.

Aku sangat merindukannya nya,merindukan pemilik bibir yang saat ini menciumi ku.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya,menatapku dalam,mengusap bibir ku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu park jihoon.

Aku berjanji akan hal itu.

"Nona jung jiwoon" aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang ahjussi dengan jas yang terlihat kaya berdiri dihadapanku.

Saat ini aku ada di cafe tempat ku bekerja paruh waktu.

"Saya jung jiwoon,ada keperluan apa?"

"Kau kekasih park jihoon?" Tanya nya.

Aku tercekat,mata ku melihat ke sekeliling,untung lah belum ada pelanggan.

"Akhiri hubungan mu dengan Jihoon"

Aku menatap ahjussi didepanku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seakan tau pemikiranku,ahjussi ini merogoh saku jas nya dan memberikan kartu namanya padaku

"Lee jae hyuk"

Ceo maroo entertainment? Park Jihoon?

"Kau paham bukan?"

Ku angkat kepala ku menatap ajhussi itu lagi.

"Jika kau ingin jihoon hidup bahagia jangan menyulitkannya,dengan berpacaran dengannya itu akan membuat fans jihoon berkurang,itu juga akan beresiko besar,padamu dan juga jihoon,ku harap kau mengerti nona"

Ahjussi itu pergi meninggalkan sebenak pemikiran yang menyesakkan.

Jihoon pov

Aku menatap jiwoon dengan mata berbinar.

Apa gadis ini sangat merindukan ku? Sampai dia harus meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan ku dan mengajakku jalan jalan disekitar kota saat tengah malam?

Heol.. gadis ini susah ditebak.

"Jihoon oppa" ia menghentikan langkahnya.

ku menghentikan langkah ,dan menatapnya.

"Berhenti mencintaiku!" Jiwoon melepaskan cincin yang dulu ku berikan padanya dan menaruhnya ditelapak tangan ku.

"Kau akan bahagia tanpa ku"

ia pergi tanpa mengijinkan ku bicara sepatah kata pun.

Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan yang semakin menghilang.

Ia meninggalkan ku dalam kesepian.

Saat kesadaranku kembali aku mengejarnya,aku berlari untuk mengejarnya.

"Jung jiwoon" ku tarik tangannya saat ia berada tidak jauh didekat ku.

"Lepaskan aku,kumohon!" Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan genggamanku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau lupa apa janji mu? Kau lupa janji kita?"

"Hentikan jihoon oppa!!" Ia mulai menangis.

Ku tangkup kedua pipinya,mengangkat wajahnya agar menatap ku,

Tatapan kami bertemu,tatapan sayu,menyedihkan.

"Kau mencintai ku kan? Kau masih mencintai ku? Benar kan jung jiwoon?"

Ia menatap ku sayu,air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Maafkan aku" ia memegang tanganku dan melepaskannya dari pipinya.

aku menatapnya nanar.

Ia pergi.

Ia benar benar pergi sekarang.

Flashback off

"jihoon-gon cepat rapihkan dirimu,kita ada pemotretan hari ini " jisung hyung keluar dari kamar mandi,seperti biasanya ia selalu sibuk sendiri.

Dengan malas aku berjalan kamar ku,bersiap" untuk pemotretan yang jisung hyung bilang.

"Hyung.."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati guanlin yang menatap ku.

"Kau putus dengan jiwoon nuna?"

Bagaimana guanlin tau aku putus dengan jiwoon?.

Semua anggota wanna one tau jika aku memiliki kekasih,tapi mereka tbelum tau jika aku dan jiwoon sudah berakhir.

"Kau,tau darimana?"

"Tadi aku melewati ruang Ceo,dan sepertinya ada Ceo dari entertainment hyung,aku dengar Ceo hyung menemui jiwoon nuna untuk memintanya memutuskan mu hyung"

Aku tertegun, untuk apa ceo ku menyuruh jiwoon melakukan hal itu.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku,tapi guanlin menahan ku.

"Hyung,aku rasa ceo melakukan itu untuk kebaikan mu"

"Kebaikan ku?" Aku menatapnya heran

"Hyung,bukankah seorang idol akan ditinggalkan fans nya jika mereka tau idola nya memiliki kekasih?,bahkan dalam beberapa kasus banyak fans yang melakukan bunuh diri karna mengetahui idola nya memiliki kekasih"

Guanlin benar,tapi tetap saja hati ku merasa sakit,aku masih belum bisa menrima perpisahanku dengan jiwoon.

Aku mengambil mantel ku dan pergi ke luar dorm,aku tidak perduli dengan jisung hyung dan ceo ceo yang meneriaki ku.

Aku hanya ingin pergi.

Menemui jiwoon,untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku berdiri disamping mobil ku,menatap gerbang sekolah ku dulu dan mencari cari sesosok jung jiwoon

Dalam 5 menit,aku melihat jiwoon keluar pintu gerbang,ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jung jiwoon" panggil ku saat ia tepat dihadapanku.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya menoleh ke arah ku.

Matanya bengkak.

Ia pasti menangis.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dihadapannya,hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan,bukankah jiwoon sudah berkorban demi kebahagiaan ku?

Aku merogoh saku mantel ku,kuraih lengan jiwoon dan memasangkan cincin yang dulu ia kembalikan padaku,aku memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Simpan lah ini,ini kenangan dari ku,ini kenangan kita, lupakan aku, hiduplah dengan bahagia,carilah pria lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi ku"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih,matanya mulai berair.

"Jangan menangis" ku usap pipi nya yang dibasahi air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu " aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Pelukan terakhir antara diriku dan jiwoon.

the end


End file.
